Recap to What Holidays Bring
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: This is just as the title states. I have no updated for this story in...well, forever and this was definitely a necessity.


This next paragraph is a recap of all the chapters just so that you can all have it fresh in your mind when you read this new chapter. If you feel like you don't need it, skip over it and start the chappy, if you feel you do…this includes all the vital information in chronological order. Enjoy!

It started off with Kagome having no job and Kita (Sesshomaru's wife/mate) finding one for her…as InuYasha and Kinkyho's maid (Kita is writing this, therefore Kinkyho is her only name). Kita hoped it would end up with them falling in love and Sango (Miroku's wife) went along with it. Things were rough with them at first but they eventually grew an attraction to each other…very slowly. It ended up with Kinkyho finding them kissing and InuYasha saying hurtful things ("It was a mistake you were born!") to Kagome.

Meanwhile Kita is pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup and he's keeping her on lockdown for kicking Kinkyho's ass while Sesshomaru knocked InuYasha unconscious and this all started because Kinkyho hit Kagome. Kagome got money from Kinkyho smashing her car and InuYasha firing her with no professional reason and used this to restart her life. She had a boyfriend, Kouga, who was helping her move on and things seemed well until InuYasha found Kagome was dating Kouga by seeing them kiss. He got jealous and realized he was in love with Kagome.

When Kagome found her apartment vandalized, she called Sango and Sango informed InuYasha and he let Kinkyho know as he was rushing out the door that he loved Kagome and he wanted a divorce from her, already knowing she slept with other men; "The mate bond is broken."

After this it was known that Naraku had control of the police and Kouga was involved with him and was really just trying to have sex with Kagome. Kagome was wary at first to end up with InuYasha but she ended up giving in.

Things get intense between Sesshomaru and Kita when she sneaks into Sango's trunk to get away from him for not paying attention. Kinkyho finds them and makes a scene (-pointing gun at Kagome then pulling trigger for her to find out there were no bullets to begin with), which ends with them being unconscious and thrown somewhere in the forest away from each other and society.

A rainstorm impedes the boys to search for them right away; Sango loses her pregnancy. Kagome is seriously injured because she falls and hits her head while losing a lot of blood but there are no trust worthy doctors or anyone that's an official because of Naraku.

Sesshomaru and Kita argue over whether or not he loves her or if he just wanted an heir; it's discovered that Kita was keeping tabs on his ex, Kagura, and she was back in Tokyo; she followed him to her house with Sango where she overheard that Sesshomaru told Kagura that he loved her and she goes into labor while transforming into a demon form; Yukio is born but he needs to be in an incubator at first. Sesshomaru is kept away from Kita.

Kagome's parents come to take her away from the crazy situation, back to America but InuYasha takes her away to Silver Shore first where an old friend, Bankotsu, goes to be sure they don't do anything…_inappropriate_. It is discovered that Bankotsu was a friend of Sesshomaru until they fought over Kita.

Sesshomaru tries to tell Kita that he loves her but she doesn't believe him so he runs away unable to face his pain. He ends up meeting his mom and goes to America to discover more of why Kita's family disowned her and of her background.

He has been missing for quite some days; Kagome and InuYasha return to Tokyo, staying at Kita's house where she reunites with Bankotsu ("reuniting" being trying to kill each other until the other 'intruder' was discovered).

Kita accidentally calls Sango and Miroku to tell them that Kagome was back forgetting that her parents tapped the phone lines, revealing her location.

Kita and Bankotsu end up arguing about how things turned up with her and Sesshomaru, Kita reveals to Bankotsu that she doesn't regret anything and she is happy with having Yukio in her life and if he can't understand that and is only going to add drama to her life so should return home.

Kagome's parents show up at Kita's door to take her back to America and she goes willingly. She has a heartfelt goodbye with InuYasha who spirals into depression because he misses her. Kagome reunites with her friend Aina then goes to visit Souta's grave.

Sesshomaru comes back and walks in on Kita and Bankotsu in an "uncomfortable" position. He almost starts a fight but the situation is diffused when Yukio, heartbreakingly, calls Bankotsu "Dada!". Sesshomaru asks Kita to pack "his necessities" and takes him away for the day.

Kagome finishes her visit at Souta's grave and finds Aina in her room, trying to catch up on Kagome's life asking about the _"things" _that had happened.

Kikyo is being abused by Naraku and is now carrying his child and realizing that is not what she wanted. She tells him she doesn't want to have his child and he threatens to kill her if she doesn't. She realizes she's made a mistake and she asks herself "What have I gotten myself into?" and there ends the chapter...


End file.
